Hetalia Croatia
Hetalia Croatia Fan Wiki Offical Country Name: Croatia Human name:Adam Necich Gender:Male Birthday:June 25 Age:18 Height:5'3 Hair Color;Dark Night Blue Eye Color:Night Blue Skin:Pale History officially the '''Republic of Croatia''' (Croatian: ''Republika Hrvatska'', listen (help·info)), is a sovereign state at the crossroads of Central Europe, Southeast Europe, and the Mediterranean. Its capital city is Zagreb, which forms one of the country's primary subdivisions, along with its twenty counties. Croatia covers 56,594 square kilometres (21,851 square miles) and has diverse, mostly continental and Mediterranean climates. Croatia's Adriatic Sea coast contains more than a thousand islands. The country's population is 4.28 million, most of whom are Croats, with the most common religious denomination being Roman Catholicism. The Croats arrived in the area of present-day Croatia during the early part of the 7th century AD. They organised the state into two duchies by the 9th century. Tomislav became the first king by 925, elevating Croatia to the status of a kingdom. The Kingdom of Croatia retained its sovereignty for nearly two centuries, reaching its peak during the rule of Kings Peter Krešimir IV and Dmitar Zvonimir. Croatia entered a personal union with Hungary in 1102. In 1527, faced with Ottoman conquest, the Croatian Parliament elected Ferdinand I of the House of Habsburg to the Croatian throne. In 1918, after World War I, Croatia was included in the unrecognised State of Slovenes, Croats and Serbs which seceded from Austria-Hungary and merged into the Kingdom of Yugoslavia. A fascist Croatian puppet state existed during World War II. After the war, Croatia became a founding member and a federal constituent of Second Yugoslavia, a constitutionally socialist state. In June 1991, Croatia declared independence, which came into effect on 8 October of the same year. The Croatian War of Independence was fought successfully during the four years following the declaration. A unitary state, Croatia is a republic governed under a parliamentary system. The International Monetary Fund classified Croatia as an emerging and developing economy, and the World Bank identified it as a high-income economy. Croatia is a member of the European Union (EU), United Nations (UN), the Council of Europe, NATO, the World Trade Organization (WTO) and a founding member of the Union for the Mediterranean. As an active participant in the UN peacekeeping forces, Croatia has contributed troops to the NATO-led mission in Afghanistan and took a non-permanent seat on the UN Security Council for the 2008–2009 term. The service sector dominates Croatia's economy, followed by the industrial sector and agriculture. Tourism is a significant source of revenue during the summer, with Croatia ranked the 18th most popular tourist destination in the world. The state controls a part of the economy, with substantial government expenditure. The European Union is Croatia's most important trading partner. Since 2000, the Croatian government has invested in infrastructure, especially transport routes and facilities along the Pan-European corridors. Internal sources produce a significant portion of energy in Croatia; the rest is imported. Croatia provides a universal health care system and free primary and secondary education, while supporting culture through numerous public institutions and through corporate investments in media and publishing. Source:https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Croatia Personality Croatia is a calm tsundere person that believes in religion especially being Roman Catholicism, he kind be kind of strict especially during wars, and won't tolerate any failure during them, but he does show a caring side to his people when things seem dim, he has a deep love for Ajvar which is a relish made from aubergine red pepper and chillies,which is great with grilled meat but is really spicy, Croatia loves spicy food that sometimes if its brought up to during war he couldn't focus on battle plans when spicy food is put in front of him, since Croatia is 5'3 feet people around him mistaken him as a child, even though he is 18 years old, this kind of bothers him when people tease about his height but he manages to keep a poker face during their teasing but inside his mind he is thinking about many ways to stop their teasing, but sometimes when teasing gets too far he might kick you on the leg and make you trip, making him a bit of a sadist. Croatia is decent at his combat skills and is highly smart, but he tends to keep that information to himself and just approach others as a calm fun person. Appearance Croatia Wears a oversized blue sweater with a green sweather underneath with a collared shirt, that has a red bow, he wears blue plaid long shorts, and wheres black heeled shoes so he can look a bit taller, on some days he just wears red plaid laces shoes,he has dark night blue/black wavy hair that has a curl on his left side, he has night blue eyes and kind of pale skin but since he loves going outdoors he kind of looks tan, on his casual outfit he wears a black hoodie, red plaid shorts, and just blue shoes when he is not on buisness.He kind of looks like the age of a 14 year old boy. Relationships Hungary Croatia and Hungary seems to be in good terms since the Croatian-Hungarian Settlement, Hungary used to invade Croatia and has been bit of enemies in the past, Croatia gets kind of tired from her invasions but manages to stop them. Austria Croatia seems to be good friends with Austria especially when Croatia was kind of in need Austria let Croatia settle in his land for a bit, even though those two have some conflicts with each other they are both friends. Germany Before Croatia and Germany didn't seem to be in good terms since Germany and Italy was planning to invade some parts of Croatia and many conflicts happened during the World Wars as well, Croatia is very cautious of Germany and sometimes don't trust him but since years past by and Germany was claimed as the nicest countries Croatia thought of reconsidering. Italy Croatia doesn't like Italy much either since the World Wars where they bombed Yugoslavia and caused many conflicts within Europe, Croatia isnt that cautious of Italy but doesn't trust him much he thought about becoming friends with him but he can't decide. Romania Romania also attacked Croatia during the World Wars when Germany attacked him, it cant decide what relationship terms they are in but let's say maybe friends maybe not friends. Bulgaria Bulgaria was also involved on the attacks but there more as "We know you" kind of relationship. Yugoslavia Yugoslavia is kind of like the bigger sibling to Croatia, they have a sibling relationship and has some conflicts with each other but overall somewhat in good terms, but they tend to both fight or argue since they Yugoslavia attacked Croatia so its kind of like a dislike relationship. Trivia -5'3 feet -Loves Spicy Food -Birthday June 25 -Is Intelligent -Kind of a fun person especially fun at the beach